A/D (analog-to-digital) converters are circuits that convert continuous analog signals, for example an input analog voltage or current signal, into discrete digital signals. Switched input A/D converters typically include a switched input circuit that connects the A/D converter to an input power source (for example, a DC or AC voltage source), so that a DC supply voltage of selectable polarity can be provided to the A/D converter.
A number of unwanted correlated signals are inherent in switched input A/D converters. Examples of these inherent unwanted responses include, but are not limited to, offset stability, gain stability, gain accuracy, offset drift and gain drift.
Methods and systems are desired for correcting these unwanted correlated signals in switched input A/D converters, while maintaining an improved overall response.